hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Persin (The Duchy of Savoy)
Savoy is a fan-made character for the anime and webcomic, Hetalia:Axis powers. She represents the Historical region of Savoy , But was declared an independent Duchy in by the Holy roman empire in february 19, 1416, making it her official character birthday. She recieved the human name Louise Persin. Appearance In the initial chibi sketch, she has military boots like germany's, a simple blouse with ruffles and buttons and a clip in her bangs. But there were changes made in the initial person sketch, like removing the hair clip, but the the remaining features stay the same. Her face usually denotes a shy personality, more changes will be made in the later sketches. The digital colored version, 2p! and the genderbend will also be made in the later February 2014. Personality and Interests Savoy is a shy person and an introvert, and does'nt often interact other countries since she's just a region. She likes doing metalworks and blacksmithing activities, though its not usually oboious due to her very shy personality. Sometimes, Spain would invite her to come over his house to help him test the durability of his new weapons. Her breakfast routines come up with french pastries such as croissants, Bagels, Macaroons and french toast best paired with milk. She is also clumsy, But very usual to boss around. Her voice is faint, That due to this, France would compare her as a "Female Canada". She tries to make her voice louder but she says,"I'm on my limits already..". Relationships France (Francis Bonnefoy) main article: France Since Savoy was occupied by the french revolutionary forces during 1792, Savoy was forced to leave the holy roman empire and join france instead and live in France's house in the annexation of Savoy in 1848. Savoy addresses france with the suffix "''-kun''" to show that she did'nt want to disobey him. She usually bows whenever meeting him and does whatever he's says. France treats Savoy as a "maid" and uses her as an "access" to Italy. Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) main article: Spain During the time of the renaissance, France and spain both used Savoy for access and buffery when spain held lands in italy. Spain used to invite Savoy in his house for metalworks and talk about things about metal weapons and how "Awesome" they are. Savoy also addresses spain with the suffix "''-kun''". Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt) main article: Germany Germany and Savoy used to be in the Grand Alliance or the leauge of Augsburg. Since they have completely Different personalities, They start their conversation awkwardly and then end up talking about battle tactics. Germany adds that Savoy is good at tactics but she needs to "build up her self confidence so that she could tell it to other people." Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) main article: Prussia Savoy does'nt necesarilly talk to Prussia, since they dont really interact with each other, But Prussia kinda hates Savoy's very shy personality and her faint voice, But like france, Savoy kinda reminds him of Canada. Prussia would always say how "awesome" he is and what "awesome" things today, But necesarilly, Savoy would be there to listen patiently. Holy Roman Empire ''' main article:Holy Roman Empire Holy Roman empire was the one who gave Savoy's name when she was young, Before France and chibitalia came in the picture, Holy Roman empire teached Savoy to use latin but apparently, Savoy left the holy roman empire to join the french forces. Holy Roman empire and Savoy were also members of the Grand alliance before the french revolutionary wars. '''N.Italy (Feliciano Vargas) main article: Italy Due to france and spain using savoy as a link to italy's country, Savoy suffixes italy's name with "-kun" to also acknowledge their frienship. italy addresses savoy back with "S''a-chan''" and usually lets her in his house to teach her to make pasta. Savoy is usually afraid of fire and has over reactions towards it, so she needs somebody to accompany her when cooking. Italy adds that savoy needs to build up her "self confidence". S. Italy (Lovino Vargas) When savoy visits spain's house to do some talk about weaponry and metalworks, he often gets jealous for spending too much time with spain. Savoy is oftenly annoyed with romano's mouth, but she gets used to it time by time everytime she visits spain. romano also tries to force her to taste the tomatoes, but rather, savoy would like to pick them instead. Switzerland (Vash Zwingli) main article: Switzerland Switzerland shares the savoy with france and italy. Even though switzerland has no expirience with metal works and blacksmithing, savoy tries to encourage him to "open up" to new stuff, but rather, switzerland would end up saying "it costs too much" or "Its too expensive". switzerland tries his best to not offend savoy due to her very sensitive personality by not shouting and looking too serious. [ Note: Since in the modern days, Savoy now is called "Switzerland" ,instead of calling her mother, Switzerland addresses her as big sister or "onee-chan".]